


Human Being Time (HBT): Wisconsin

by PoetrytoProse



Series: Human Being Time [2]
Category: Political RPF - US 21st c.
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-30
Updated: 2017-04-30
Packaged: 2018-10-25 18:50:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10770267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PoetrytoProse/pseuds/PoetrytoProse
Summary: They say that the heart grows fonder with distance. It had been a month since they've been together. Bill and Hillary arrived in Wisconsin in another stop from her 2008 campaign, HBT ensues. ヽ(ﾟДﾟ)ﾉA running fic from my HBT series.Iowa|Wisconsin| New Hampshire |  Wyoming | Nevada |  New York





	Human Being Time (HBT): Wisconsin

**Author's Note:**

> **Smut and Explicit** (or so I think). Please if you are uncomfortable with explicit/smut, please hit the [x] button. HAHAHA. （￣ー￣）

One month, three days since the last time that she had been with Bill, Hillary thought impatiently. Ever since their last time together in Iowa they had grown closer. Well, ever since after the White House, they had worked their way towards building their relationship again. Cliche as it may seem but the saying that distance makes the heart grow fonder was proven true to them. The constant travels that they had to do because of the life that they had kept them away from each other. The distance made them miss each other more. There were times that Hillary would glance on the empty space in the bed where Bill should occupy and she would wonder about him. Although they talk to each other before they sleep, it wasn't enough to quench their longing. They literally count the days before they see each other again. This time it wasn't different.

Just a few more hours she thought as she scrolled through their pictures together in the gallery of her mobile phone while waiting for their bus to stop on the first town in Wisconsin, then five more hours before Bill arrives, then another two hours for them to be together again. They only had one night before they separate again. She heard her aide called her so she placed her mobile phone back to her pocket, composed herself and listened as her aide went through the list of their agenda for that day. _This is it. This is her life_ , she thought proudly. 

The 2008 campaign was tough. The race was more challenging this time. They needed to keep up and beat their opponents. They needed all the energy to ensure that they cover all the states, cities, and towns because the future was at stake. They sincerely believed that they needed to get America back to the right course after the Bush Administration so they could not fail this time. Although they understand that their work was exhausting she reminded her team the reason why they were doing it, and why they needed to be resilient. We are doing this for our family, for our children's future. It might be tough but the work will be worth it, she would tell her team. 

It was past seven o'clock at night when Hillary arrived at the Hotel. When she called Bill to ask where he was and what time he would be arriving, he told her that he was stuck in another town and would be arriving later than she expected. Hillary was going through her messages absentmindedly. She got herself inside the room without looking up as she scrolled through her messages. But when she plugged her card in wall slot, she jumped a little to find a finely dressed Bill Clinton sitting on the couch a bouquet of flowers in hand. "Oh, my God!" She exclaimed. She hurried up and thrown herself to him. "Oof!" he blurted when she had landed on his lap. She wrapped her arms around his neck, then she had buried her face in his neck inhaling his perfume. "Baby, you just squashed the flowers I brought you," Bill said, Hillary gave a short laugh and moved. Bill handed her the flowers, "Well they are still as wonderful as the recipient." He said looking at the tulips. Some got flattened, but the rest was fine. "Don't worry I appreciate it and love it even if you gave me flattened ones," she said resting her head on his shoulder. They both looked at it, and Hillary took the bouquet and teasingly asked, "So who's the wonderful recipient?" A smile hiked up at the corner of his lips, and Bill's eyes dropped to her lips. "Well," He said descending his head and rubbing the tip of his nose against her, "The recipient of that flowers goes by the name Hillary, do you happen to know her?" He asked. "Not that I can remember," She responded brushing her lips against his. She pulled back and traced his lips with her thumb, "Can you tell me about this lucky woman?" She whispered. Bill playfully shook his head but played along. "Well, this woman," He started, he moved her to straddle his hips so they could sit face to face, then he reached to place the flowers on the nearby coffee table. "Well, this woman," He started again, "This woman was amazing. Do you know why she was amazing?" He whispered. Hillary shook her head, a smile played on her lips. Bill lovingly gazed at her face taking the small details. The wrinkles on the side of her eyes, the burst of blue, gray, and green color in her irises, the small scattered freckles on her cheeks. He had loved them all as he had loved her. He reached out to tap her temple "She was amazing because she was intelligent," then he moved his hand towards her cheek, "beautiful, and," he moved his hand towards her chest, "she was kind and forgiving." Bill smiled lazily and moved his hand to grasp the back of her neck pulling her down, "This Hillary, she was love. Just love." He said sincerely. Hillary smiled touch at his devotion, and she rewarded him by pressing her lips against his. 

The kiss was languid like as if they both have the time in the world to indulge in a long make out session. Hillary fitted her mouth perfectly against his, then twined her arms around his neck. With a throaty groan, Bill deepened the kiss. She could feel the beat of his heart thundering against his chest. She flattened her hand on his chest and gently stroked them as if willing his heart not to beat too excitedly considering that he had a heart operation a year ago. Bill let his hand cover atop hers keeping them pressed where his heart was beating. She broke the kiss only to move her mouth on his jaw, and Bill tipped his head up allowing her to take the pleasure in exploring him. Her mouth blazed a trail along the column of his neck. Her tongue tracing the hollow of his throat. "I'm going to make you feel good, Honey," He heard her say huskily while she loosened his necktie and started popping the buttons of his shirt. Bill moved to take off his coat and shirt. She helped him removed them until he was only in his slacks which they left at the moment. Bill felt the warmth of her breath as she pressed kisses on his chest and ran her lips on the scar left by his operation. Hillary pulled back to look at him, his eyes a hue darker, his lips a little swollen, and his hair in disarray because of how she had combed them with her fingers. Here is the man that she had sworn to love and to cherish through good times and bad times. She had experience incredible journey with him: she had hated him, she had forgiven him, but she continued to love him. Her heart constricted by the thought. He was just as beautiful to her as he had described her. She gently caressed his cheeks, "You are beautiful too, Love," she said and Bill responded, "Well, you ought to kiss me back, missus." He teased in which Hillary gladly did. She returned kissing him, her tongue probing access in his mouth, which Bill complied immediately. The kiss exploded as their tongue parried. Bill's hand made its way on her suit pulling it off her shoulders. He grasped the hem of her shirt and tugged it off leaving her in a lacy brassiere. Bill looked at her and smiled appreciatively. "You ought to wear lacy undergarments from now on." He teased. 

They say that as you grow old your sex drive lessens. But maybe that's when the couple had lost their magic, but for Bill and Hillary, this was not the case. Their love for each other was enough to drive their urges, that and the fact that they were often away from each other, adds to their excitement. While Hillary lounge in the center of the bed wearing nothing but her lace undergarments, Bill took care of setting their room according to their mood. Hillary reached out to sipped her champagne from the flute while Bill set the lights to dim and lighted few scented candles in the corner. While he did so, Hillary watched him. He wore a blue cotton robe, his feet peeking at the hem. Even in a robe, he looked amazing. He turned back to her and found her staring at him. Bill's smile hiked up at the side. "So what could you be thinkin'?" He asked, his Southern twang heavier. She laughed and adjusted her position as he crawled his way atop her. She touched his cheek and said, "Well, for one, I thought you awfully sweet. Second, are we really going to do it?" She asked coyly. Bill frowned, "What 'it'?" Hillary bit her lips before she proceeded, "Well, that backdoor that you mentioned last time in Iowa." Bill laughed, then descended his head giving her neck biting kisses. "Why do you want to try it?" He asked against her skin. Hillary tilted her head to the side, her eyes closed. Her hand held the back of his head urging him, while the other was on his back. "I don't know." Bill moved to unlatch her brassier. Her nipples puckered the moment that the air greeted her skin. Bill dragged his mouth allowing his teeth to graze her skin. He rubbed his cheek on the tip while he let his palm caress the other. "You don't know, but you want to try, huh?" He whispered challengingly. "Hmm..." She hummed neither an approval or disapproval, enjoying the sensation. Bill turned his head, his mouth closing and sucking on the tip. She arched her back as pleasure spread in her bloodstream. He gave the same ministrations to her other breast before he moved lower. He dipped his tongue into her navel. He peered at her and her eyes met his. She sucked in her breath when she had seen the bank of fire in his cobalt blue eyes. 

"You'll know if you want to do it later. I'm sure." Bill said huskily. Hillary swallowed when Bill had removed her underwear revealing herself to him. Bill smiled pleased when he found her smooth and bare. "Prepared yourself for me, eh?" He said more than to himself, then he rained kisses on her thighs. "I love your body, I thought you were perfect then, and you are still perfect now." Then he spread her thighs kissing the inner skin making her whimper. "I love your smell which is yours alone." Bill moved and licked the lips of her core. Her hand moving towards his head grasping his hair, but Bill took both of her wrists and placing them on the side. "Maybe next time I should tie up your hands, what do you think?" He asked, nipping the folds. She wanted him to do more than teasing her. She wanted his mouth where she needed it the most not on the skin outside. "P...please," She stammered, her head tipped up, her neck extended. The view of her exposed neck, her eyes closed, her skin hot and a blush spread over her chest to her cheeks, her nipples puckered, was an erotic image to behold. He was glad to be the only person who could see this side of her aroused and drunk from pleasure. He spread the lips finding her bud hard and moist. "So wet for me already." Bill teased, and Hillary tried to move her hand to drag his head and direct his mouth where she needed it the most. "Hurry... please." She pleaded. "What do you want me to do, sweetheart?" He asked. It was too bold and too vulgar, and Bill wanted her to say it. She whimpered again when Bill blew and his warm breath touched her nub. "Where do you want my lips, Hillary?" He asked deliberately. "There, there I want you there." She blurted struggling, but Bill didn't move. "Don't be shy, say it, sa—" "Dammit, I want your mouth in my pussy!" Hillary blurted out before Bill could even finish his statement. Bill smiled, chuckled and said, "I thought you'd never ask," Then his mouth enclosed on the bundle of nerves where she needed his mouth the most. She moaned low in her throat. She gripped the sheets on the side until her knuckles were white. Bill held her thighs preventing her from closing them. Hillary had nowhere to go but to succumb in the pleasure his mouth brought her. Bill focused on her nub sucking, running his tongue on it, and his teeth lightly grazing it. Then his hand moved to caress her strained muscles in her thighs relaxing them. He felt the tremors in her stomach and knew that soon enough she would find her release. His hand made its way towards her core and then he inserted his finger then added two joining the onslaught of pleasure that his mouth was giving. His fingers worked its way until a few more stroke he felt her stiffen, her back arched and her inner muscles gripped his fingers as she reached her climax. 

Bill moved to place a kiss on her taut stomach. Then he moved to kiss her. Hillary could taste herself on his lips making her more drunk from pleasure. "Turn," Bill said against her ear, and he helped flipped her. Bill hovered behind her. "You said you couldn't decide, right?" He whispered into her ear. Hillary swallowed still trying to recover from the mind-blowing orgasm. Bill's hand dipped from her core spreading her wetness towards her rim. "Let's see, if you still feel the same." He teased, Bill moved and took off his robe. His heated skin touching hers. Hillary moaned from the contact. He reached out for the pillow and placed them underneath her waist making her buttocks jut forward. Bill rubbed his palms on the globes of her behind. He got off from the bed and took something from his suitcase then he went back positioning himself behind her, he touched her back caressing her heated skin and it was enough to make Hillary purr. While he caressed her his other hand worked to lubricate his hardness. "Spread your legs," He whispered then positioned himself in the space between them. He continued to caress her while he started spreading lubricant on her rim. He moved and started to rub his shaft against the space between her buttocks. He had deliberately allowed her to imagine him pushing his hardness in her back. His hand made its way to her stomach caressing it then moving to her core rubbing again her nub making her moan. "Relax," He said. He could hear her breath heavily. "Now, do you want me here," He said allowing his knob touch her back entrance then he glided it towards her sex, "Or do you want me here instead?" Hillary didn't respond. She wasn't sure. "I... I don't know." "Let's try?" He asked, and he saw her nod. Bill leaned to kiss the space between her shoulder blades. "If it's painful, you tell me a'right?" He said suddenly worried that it might be painful. She nodded. Bill gripped himself as he pushed his shaft towards the soft tissue. Bill could feel the tightness of the untried muscle. His sweat ran from his temple. He was just too big. "Relax," He told her as he tried to push—to make the knob get in, but then he heard her whimper. "It hurts?" He asked she nodded. He pulled back and lubricated her again, then he tried to push only to make her whimper again. He crawled up until he could whisper into her ears. "I don't want to push you to do this, it seems like it's hurting you." She turned her head over her shoulder looking at him, "But I want to do this with you," She said. Bill pressed a kiss on her cheeks. "Maybe next time until you are ready." He said, then he pressed a kiss on her shoulder. He rubbed the head of his length on her sheath making her push back against him. "Easy," He cooed, then he pushed forward into her core. He groaned just as the same time he heard her moan. He could feel her warmth enveloped him. He pushed again forward until he buried himself deep inside her. He gripped her hips and started moving. His pace was slow, controlled until Hillary could no longer take the teasing and started moving against him. He wasn't doing it harder and faster. But when Bill increased his pace, it was at the same time Bill pushed his finger in her backside making Hillary caught her breath. Bill rocked against her in sync with his finger thrusting in her back-door. He quickened his thrusts and she writhed in ecstasy. He could feel the spasm coming and her muscles gripping him. He felt the wave of pleasure ripple through her closing around him. She held him as a wave of orgasm overcome her. When she released him, Bill continued to rock against her until she felt him stiffen behind her and then heard him groan while he spent himself inside her. He moved to the side bringing her to him spooning her. His eyes shutting close—a little exhausted by the exertion. 

Hillary moved to face him, then he gathered her closer until her forehead touched his chin. Hillary placed a kiss on his throat. "Not yet tired?" Bill asked through closed eyes. Hillary giggled, "Not yet." He dipped his head so he could kiss her forehead. "So apparently, we're still not yet successful in our attempt," Hillary commented while she inhaled his scent. She felt a rumble in his chest. "Is that our mission?" He asked amused. Hillary pressed a kiss on his collarbone and hummed affirmatively. "You didn't prepare me for nothing, right?" She teased. "Well, I don't know we still have a few states to go. But I was also thinking about tying up?" He said, which made Hillary laugh. "I'd let you tie my hands if I could tie yours." She teased rubbing her nose against his throat at the same time feeling the hair on his legs against hers. "Where are we heading next?" He asked. She pushed him back and straddled him. She leaned to nip on his ear and she whispered seductively, "New Hampshire, be sure to pack a few neckties when you get there." "Aye, ma'am." He said in between chuckle, but then his laughter died when his wife started kissing him again. Apparently, the night was not yet over for them. 

**Author's Note:**

> *shakes head* I seriously need to be creative with the summary. But you get the point. HAHAHA. I hope you enjoyed it. I apologize for any grammatical error. Someone asked me about what a running fic is, it's basically without a plot/direction but the episodes are somewhat interconnected with each other. I hope to hear what you think about this one. ԅ(¯﹃¯ԅ)


End file.
